


Malibu

by cherrylove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: Do we even exist?That’s when I make the wish, to swim away with the fishIs it supposed to be this hot all summer long?I never would’ve believed you if three years ago you told meI’d be here writing this song





	Malibu

_I never came to the beach, or stood by the ocean_  
_I never sat by the shore, under the sun with my feet in the sand_  
_But you brought me here and I’m happy that you did_  
_Cause now I’m as free as birds catching the wind_  
_I always thought I would sink, so I never swam_  
_I never went boatin’, don’t get how they are floatin’_  
_And sometimes I get so scared of what I can’t understand_

Lydia Martin, pop sensation and all around Hollywood princess, stood on the stage singing her favorite song from her new album. She’d written it after she got engaged to her boyfriend of three years. She sang into the mic, touching hands with fans, and flouncing around in her skater skirt and bandeau cut crop top. Her hair hung in long beachy waves. She’d put out a fun and not so serious album almost four years ago now when he was dating someone else, but this…this song was her love song and apology to him all wrapped up into one. 

_But here I am, next to you_  
_The sky’s more blue in Malibu_  
_Next to you in Malibu_  
_Next you_

Lydia found him on the edges of the stage with a smile on his face. She blew a kiss to him and continued to sing the song. She’d been an all too serious pop star when she’d met him. He was an actor. He did (mostly) comedies and was a total goofball. She could hardly believe that her best friend’s boyfriend, who was funny, but more put together, had this person as a best friend. They’d been thrown together in more awkward pseudo-double date situations than she could count and eventually she’d found Stiles was smart, passionate, a serious talented surfer, and an amazing friend. 

_We watched the sun go down as we were walking_  
_I’d spend the rest of my life standing here talking_  
_You would explain the current, as I just smile_  
_Hoping that you’ll stay the same, and nothing will change_  
_And it’ll be us, just for a while_  
_Do we even exist?_  
_That’s when I make the wish, to swim away with the fish_  
_Is it supposed to be this hot all summer long?_  
_I never would’ve believed you if three years ago you told me_  
_I’d be here writing this song_

It had started as an innocent flirtation; something to pass the time while their friends. Things all changed the night she’d kissed him. They’d been at some awards show long forgotten that he and Scott were nominees at. They were sitting at the table with Scott and Allison, his category announced, and them awaiting the announcement of the winner. She’d heard his name come from the presenter’s lips and looked to him. He wasn’t moving and his face was full on panic. His breathing was quick and uneven. Lydia hadn’t really known what she was doing in that moment, but she’d remembered from somewhere that a shock helped, so she’d kissed him. He snapped out of his panic, but she ultimately had to make him stand and edge him towards the stage. 

_Do we even exist?_  
_That’s when I make the wish, to swim away with the fish_  
_Is it supposed to be this hot all summer long?_  
_I never would’ve believed you if three years ago you told me_  
_I’d be here writing this song_

The next day the tabloids were flooded with pictures of that kiss and anytime they were out together, paparazzi stalked them and another flood of pictures of them would take over the tabloids for the week. They’d become good friends after the notorious kiss, but she’d started dating Aiden, a singer from her record label, and he’d started dating Malia, some girl from an action movie he did. They stopped hanging out as much and things only got more awkward when she realized how she felt about Stiles, broke up with Aiden, and discovered he was considering proposing to Malia. She’d panicked this time and locked herself away in the studio working harder than ever on what was going to be her biggest and best album. By the time she’d surfaced, Malia and Stiles’ breakup was all over the tabloids. 

The album released and it was, as predicted, huge. Lydia left on a 7-month tour and the more she sang the songs, the less and less it felt like her. It felt like a lie, like a harsh, knee-jerk reaction to the pain and panic. 

_But here I am, next to you_  
_The sky’s so blue in Malibu_  
_Next to you in Malibu_  
_Next to you_  
_Next to you_  
_The sky’s so blue in Malibu_  
_Next to you_

When Lydia got back from the tour, she’d found him sitting on the steps of her Malibu mansion. Stiles was dressed in a jeans and flannel, just like he usually was. The sight of him and all her feelings collided together causing her to feel overwhelmed and rash. She’d rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips to his again in a harsh kiss that she poured all her pain and love and confusion from the past two years into. Stiles had pulled away from her in that moment, gazed into her eyes, and kissed her again. 

After that, they’d become one of Hollywood’s favorite couples. Lydia was happy and feeling like herself again. Her goofball of a boyfriend was exactly what she’d been missing in her life. She’d hopped into the studio to start writing again. It’d taken her almost two years to finish it and “Malibu” was one of the last songs to be written and recorded. Stiles proposed on the beach behind her house one night when both of them were home, having a meal she’d actually cooked for once. He’d insisted on a nighttime stroll. He’d presented her with a round cut diamond with a halo of diamond and a rose gold band. She’d practically tackled him into the sand with tears streaming down her face. He’d chuckled, slipped the ring into her finger, and kissed her silly. 

Lydia was happy and though wedding planning could be stressful at times, she had her partner and love of her life (as well as Allison) there to help her through it all. The journey there was long and sometimes painful, but sometimes that just what life throws at you to test you before you get to have your happy ending. 

_We are just like the waves that flow back and forth_  
_Sometimes I feel like I’m drowning_  
_And you’re there to save me_  
_And I wanna thank you will all of my heart_  
_It’s a brand new start_  
_A dream come true in Malibu_

Lydia motion for Stiles to come out seconds before the song ends. He does so hesitantly, having not been warned beforehand. She pulled him to her as she sang the last notes of the song. Lydia leaned in and kissed him deeply. His hands finding her waist and her arms draping over his shoulders with microphone still in hand as they kissed. The crowd roared behind them and the couple pulled away, laughing softly. 

“I love you.” 

He pressed her forehead lightly to hers, “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the song or the song title, that's all Miley Cyrus.


End file.
